


Second Chance Seduction

by HufflepuffMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMama/pseuds/HufflepuffMama
Summary: After receiving a "Dear Jane" letter Hermoine Granger must figure out what to do with her life. When the opperatunity to teach at Hogwarts comes open, she goes to the place that has always felt the most comfortable.  Unknown to her, the new Potion's Professor Draco Malfoy has plans of his own.  Can these two enemies have a second chance?





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fluffy/smutty fic that has been floating around in my head for a long time. Hope you enjoy. And be gentle with the comments. This is the first thing I've written in years.

Prologue  
Hermione stared at the letter in her hands numbly. The owl hooted in annoyance, frustrated in her lack of attention. Absently, she upended the candy dish she kept on her desk.  
She should feel SOMETHING right? She’d just gotten a Dear Jane letter after nearly twenty years of marriage. Yet, all she felt was..... relief? That wasn’t right? Was it? <

<

Chapter One  
Six Months Later  
<

“I’m going to be sick!” Hermione moaned, pressing a trembling hand to her stomach. What was she doing? Had she really quit her job at the Ministry for a temporary job as a professor at Hogwarts?  
“Mom! You’re going to be fine!” Rose told with a laugh.  
“And just think of what an impression you’ll make if you puke all over the platform!” Hugo laughed, as if it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.  
His sister glared at him and swatted him on the back of the head. “Shut it! Mom’s going to be brilliant!”  
Hermione felt her heart squeeze. The children had taken their father’s decision to move to the states with his new mistress surprisingly well. “He’s gone most of the time anyway. Doesn’t feel any different.” Rose had explained to her worried mother, and truly, Hermione wasn’t sure what she’d done to ever be blessed with two such wonderful children, but she thanked Merlin every day.  
“Moine!” Her shouted name drew her out of her maudlin thoughts. Looking up, she saw Harry and Ginny making their way through the crowd of students returning to Hogwarts after Christmas Holiday.  
“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked when they’d made their to her side. “I’m sure it’s not to late to get your job back at the ministry.”  
“Hush you! You just want her back so she can help you with all your reports.” Ginny chided with a smile.  
“Damn straight!” Harry laughed, not the least bit embarrassed.  
Hermione took a deep breath. “I need the change Harry.” She said this as much to herself as him. She was confident enough to know that at nearly forty, she still looked good. She’d stayed fit and taken care of herself. Objectively she knew she wasn’t the frizzy-headed know-it-all who’d boarded the Hogwarts Express all those years ago, but oh boy, did it feel like it!  
Drawing a deep breath she hugged each of the children before shooing them off with the rest of the boarding students. “Go on now! I know you want to go sit with your friends and not your old mum.” She turned to Harry and Ginny. “And off you two pop as well. Your children are all safely aboard, and your wreck of a friend will be fine too.”  
“Promise you’ll owl us once you get settled in.” Harry ordered, hugging his friend.  
“And every week.” Ginny adding, collecting a hug of her own.  
The train gave a last warning whistle, and Hermione felt the overwhelming urge to throw up again. Repeating the words she’d told herself all those years ago, “You can do this.” And she boarded the train.

***  
Draco Malfoy watched his former bushy-headed nemesis board the train, and his gut clenched. His Slytherin blood sung in his veins as the first step in his plan went off without a hitch.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks erupt as two old enemies come face to face!

Chapter Two

Legs tucked under her, Hermione tried to focus on the book on her lap. The gentle rocking of the train was soothing, and her eyes soon began to feel heavy.  
She was startled awake when the compartment door slid open. A scream stuck in her throat as Draco Malfoy whipped out his wand. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the hex to hit her.  
“Arresto Momentum!” He said in a bored voice.  
Her eyes popped open as he leaned down to pluck her book from where it hung suspended inches above the floor. “Careful Granger. I know how you are about books.”  
Eyes wide, she stammered a quick thank you. They stared at each other awkwardly for several moments, before she finally broke the silence. “What are you doing here Malfoy?”  
Something odd flitted across his stormy gray eyes, hurt? Surely she imagined that for it was quickly gone and his normal disdain was firmly in place. “Don’t get your uptight knickers in a twist Granger. This is the only compartment not overflowing teenagers on hormone overload.”  
“Oh.” She mumbled. The uptight was an old dig. It shouldn’t hurt so much, accept that had been one of Ronald’s constant complaints. Stop it! She told herself. Ronald’s opinion didn’t matter and neither did Malloy’s. “I mean what are you doing in the Hogwart’s Express? Don’t you have a company to run? People to use and abuse, talk down to?”  
He took a seat on the bench across from her, brushing an imaginary piece of lint off the suit that probably cost more than her annual salary. “Well,” he drawled, “I like to think that my business acumen is such that I can set up a company that will survive without me for a few months.”  
Now they didn’t call Hermione the brightest witch of her age for nothing. “You’re the other make-up professor? They can’t be serious? Hell, you can’t be serious. Why would you want to trouble yourself with anything so ....demeaning?”  
He sneered. “I wouldn’t call seeing to our children’s future demeaning, but then again I’ve never understood the Muggle way of thinking on many things.”  
“Muggle, don’t you mean mudblood? How are you going to debase yourself enough to actually associate with such ruff-raff?” She shouted, wondering how things had gotten so out of hand! They screeching at each other like a couple first years. Next thing she’d be socking him in the nose again.  
He opened his mouth to no doubt deliver a scathing reply when the door to the compartment flew open to reveal a panting Scorpios Malfoy with Albus Severus Potter hot on his heals. “Dad, oh thank Merlin. Some daft first years dared each other to see who could eat the most Bertie Botts and tossed all over the next car!”  
“It smells like Hypograff arse!” Albus chimed in.  
“Albus Sererus, language!” Hermione scolded but she was already on her feet, following Malfoy and the boys who were beginning to describe the vomit in gory detail.  
“Well are you wizards are what?” Malfoy was saying. “I trust you’ve learned to cast a decent scourgify spell by this point. Hell, Granger here’s been cleaning up your father’s messes since first year Potter.”  
The sight that greeted them was enough to make Hermione reconsider her new career choice. Two young boys in to-large robes were curled up on the floor of the train car holding their tummies. Rainbow colored vomit dripped down the walls, and as Albus had said, the smell was atrocious!  
“Bugger me sideways!” Malfoy growled, stepping back. Hermione was too busy trying to keep the contents of her own stomach down to chastise him about his language. 

***

Hours later Draco flopped down in one of the large chairs in front of the fire in his quarters. So much for his well laid plans.


	3. Working the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sexy Slytherin has a plan, but even the best plans need a little help.

The fire whisky slid down his throat smoothly, and with the number of gallons he paid per bottle, it should. He poured himself another shot and pondered his situation thoughtfully. He heard the door to his chambers open and cast a sideways glance as Neville Longbottom dropped into the chair next to him. The man wordlessly poured himself a shot and joined Draco in his staring at the fire for several minutes.   
“So I take it today wouldn’t be classified as a win?”   
Draco snorted. “I think that might be the understatement of the year.”  
Neville chuckled as he pulled a cigar from the humidor next to the fire whisky.   
“Hanna catches you with that, she’ll flay us both.” Draco warned, even as he lit one himself. “I swear I think the only reason you put up with me is so you’ll have somewhere to smoke.”  
“Don’t forget the fire whisky.” The lanky man said as he raised his glass with a chuckle.   
Draco just shook his head as he took another long pull on the cigar. The two former enemies had forged an odd friendship several years ago, working a charity project together for Saint Mongos. Draco had funded the project and worked to potions aspect, while Neville had used his herbology genius to grow the rare plants no one else could. They’d made such a good team, they’d partnered on several other charitable projects since then.   
“How are the Professors with dragon pox responding to the potions I sent?” He asked, not wanting to dwell on his failure today.   
“Well enough, though they won’t be back to teaching before the end of the school year. The students have all received the potion inoculating them against it. Fortunately this strain seems to have targeted the adults.”  
“And that’s the thing about Dragon Pox, you never know what strain you’ll get.” Fortunately Malfoy industries carried potions for nearly all known strains.   
“I have to say, the timing certainly worked in your favor.”   
“I’d never wish it on anyone, but I wouldn’t be much of a Slytherin if I didn’t capitalize on the opportunity now would I?”   
“So what’s your next step? At least your argument proved there’s passion there.”  
Snorting Draco laughed. “Any more passion and she’d have broken my nose again.”

***

Hanna Longbottom carefully placed another book on the shelf in Hermione’s private quarters. “I can not believe it! You two hadn’t even made it out of the station and you were already fighting?” The pretty Hufflepuff said with a chuckle.   
Flushing, Hermione bit her lip. “It was like we were kids all over again. I swear the man’s twice as infuriating now as he was as a boy!”   
“And twice as handsome too.” Hanna pointed out with a sly grin.   
“Handsome, oh please! I mean I suppose if you like that type, he’s not bad. He’s always had nice hair. I’ll give you that.” What? Did she just say that? Out loud?   
“Mmmhhmmm....” Hanna eyed her and Hermione had to look away. Hufflepuffs always were way to perceptive.   
“And really, it’s not that it matters. As far as he’s come, he’s still a pure blood elitist. He tolerates me, nothing more. I’m not trying to make a fool of myself, so there’s no point in discussing his gorgeous hair.”  
“Or those hypnotic gray eyes.”  
“Exactly!”  
Hanna grinned.  
“Oh shut it!” Hermione groused, blushing. What in the world was wrong with her? She was far too old to blush. It was just a rebound reaction from Ronald’s desertion, yes, that was all. 

***

Later that night she dreamed of running her fingers through silky soft blond hair and hypnotic gray eyes holding her gaze while they committed one lewd act after another.   
She awoke in a sweat, panting and wet, thighs slick with the undeniable evidence of her desire. Squeezing her knees together, she whimpered. Oh this was not good!


	4. Let's Get Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes from an unexpected source.

Draco ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hadn’t expected things to be easy of course. He’d spent too many years making the woman’s life miserable, but how was he supposed to prove to her he wasn’t that obnoxious boy any more if she wouldnt give him the time of day? She pointedly ignored him. When he entered the room, she made an excuse to leave. When she was forced to be in his company, she refused to look him in the eyes, always staring at the wall just above his head.   
A slamming door drew his attention from the scrolls he was supposed to be grading, and there she was, long curly hair pulled into a tight bun, elegant pencil skirt showing off her gorgeous ass, high heals tapping in anger. His mouth went dry. She’d always had this effect on him. He used to hate her so much for it. Only after he’d become an adult, had he acknowledged it for what it was, but by that time she’d been married. He’d always kept it a closely guarded secret, the one who got away. But now, well if the red-headed goof was foolish enough to let her go....  
Except at this moment, she was mad, spitting mad!   
Her sharp gaze zeroed in on him, and she marched straight towards him. He could practically see the steam coming out her ears. She thrust a crumpled price of paper at him! “Would you care to explain this?”   
Smoothing the parchment out, he let out a harsh laugh. It was a drawing, fairly well executed, but quite graphic. The two of them were the subject, and apparently the artist had quite the imagination. They were naked and posed in a way that would do the Kama sutra proud.   
“Well love if you need a refresher, I’d be more than happy to oblige.” He drawled, though in truth, he was eternally grateful for the fullness of his robes, which were presently hiding the fullness of his cock.   
She sputtered! “You... I... What....” Her face had gone bright red and several long strands of rich brunette hair had worked their way lose.   
“Hermione calm down.” He said, standing, neither noticing his use of her first name. He turned the paper face down. It definitely wasn’t helping.   
“Calm down! Calm down!” She wavered on her feet and he jumped to catch her as her eyes rolled back in her head. She crumpled into his arms with a muttered groan of “oh fuck.”

***

Eyes slowly blinking open, Hermione struggled for a moment to remember where she was, then everything came rushing back. “Oh Merlin!” She moaned, covering her face with her hands.   
“Easy there little lion.” Came a soft sophisticated chuckle from behind her. Looking around, she realized she was in his office, propped up by several fat pillows.   
“How?” She managed, reluctantly meeting those melting grey eyes.  
“You got yourself so worked up, you hyperventilated.” Draco replied, as he offered her a glass of water.   
“I..I fainted? Impossible! I don’t faint.” Oh how embarrassing! Was there a spell to make the earth swallow you up when you wanted to die of embarrassment? Surely there had to be.   
“Well, you can call it what you like, but you went out, and I carried you in here.”   
“Uh....”. Nothing much she could say to that.  
“I think the thing we need to talk about is why you fainted, because you’re right, any one who can break into Gringots and escape on a dragon, doesn’t just faint. What was it about a simple drawing that got you so upset?”  
“Why would a student draw something like that?” She asked in a breathless whisper.   
“They’re young, they’re full of hormones, and face it Granger, you’re hot.” He gave a shrug as if it was completely obvious.   
“I’m not even going to address that.” She huffed.   
“Address what? The hormones?”  
“No, the other,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just the same know-it-all bookworm that guys overlook. There has to be another reason.” Oh why had she just blurted her biggest insecurities to Draco Malfoy if all people. Great just give him more ammo to hurt you. He was probably behind this to begin with.   
But then she was gasping because he was suddenly in her face. “First things first, you were NEVER the girl every guy looked past. You were the girl that scared the hell out of us because we all knew we weren’t worthy.”   
She gulped, the smell of his expensive cologne filling her senses. He was close, so close she could see the slight laugh lines around his eyes, the lush fullness of his lips, the slight crook in his nose that she’d given him when they were children. But then his words sank in. “What a load of rubbish! As if you would ever sully yourself with a mudblood!”   
He went stone still for a moment before answering through gritted teeth. “So help me, if you EVER refer to yourself in that way again, I will put you over my knee and you won’t sit for a week.” Two large hands came up to rest on the couch behind her to cage her in. The idea of those big hands and a spanking had her brain stuttering.   
She gulped at the heat of his steady gaze. He’d always been intense, but this, oh my! Yet, he couldn’t mean it, couldn’t be serious! Suddenly she was furious! Did he think this was a joke, laugh at the jilted Little mudblood who thought she was good enough to marry a pure blood, even if he was a Weasley. “You bloody wanker! How dare you? You’re the one who gave me that name!” She pushed furiously against his chest, but he proved surprisingly solid under her splayed fingers.   
“Don’t!” He rasped harshly. “I know what a wretched little shite I was. I make no excuses beyond that of a brainwashed youth who’s trying desperately to be a better man.”   
Hermione scoffed, and there it was again, the hurt he’d tried to hide before, only this time he wasn’t hiding.


	5. Bad Boy Neville? Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville’s come a long way from the stammering shy boy who first came to Hogwarts.

Hermione stared out across Blacklake in confusion. When had she become such a coward? She’d faced down evil wizards, psychotic witches, and all manner of beast, yet when confronted with one overly handsome man in a vulnerable moment, she’d fled like a bloody coward. 

She felt the presence behind her before he even cleared his throat. Turing she was surprised to find Neville standing with his hands casually shoved into his pockets. 

“How long are you going to drag this out Moine?” He asked in that gentle yet firm way of his. 

Turning back to the lake, she shuffled her feet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She hedged. She was still blown away by the strange friendship between Neville and Draco. And damnit, when had he become Draco instead of Malfoy?

“Pft! Moine please. If nothing else, think of me. For some reason my wife likes the bloody toft! His moping is putting her in a bad mood.”

“Damn empathetic Hufflepuffs!” Hermione grumbled before flopping down onto the bank. 

Neville sat down next to her, throwing a supportive arm over her shoulder. “You have no idea! But seriously, do you think I’d let the man anywhere near you if I thought he had anything but the best intentions?” 

“It’s so hard. But I mean, who would ever have thought Ron would defect so spectacularly? It’s like the world is up-side-down. I should still be mourning the lose of my marriage not getting all tingly at the fact that Draco Malfoy might be interested. And that’s another thing, I don’t even know if he’s interested. Maybe he just wants to bury the hatchet and be mates?”

Neville chuckled. “He threatened to spank you Moine. A man doesn’t do that unless he’s interested.”

She cast a shocked glance in his direction. “He told you that?” There were some things your friends didn’t need to know about your love life, and, oh my goodness, what did sweet old Neville know about spankings? 

He simply chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.”

Swallowing, she fought the flush that was creeping up her cheeks. She was suddenly inundated by imagines of Draco bending her over his desk and flipping up her skirt. She’d always been curious but whenever she’d brought up anything remotely non-vanilla, Ron had been taken with an intense fit of the giggles. Draco wouldn’t giggle, of that she was certain. 

“Oh-ho, you’re thinking about it, I can tell.” Neville laughed. “You should muster up a little Gryffindor courage and tell him.” 

He gave her a last pat on the back before standing. 

“Thanks Neville. You always were our rock.” 

“No worries. Now you go try and catch a snake, while i go and try to catch my sexy little badger.” He winked before he strutted off. Criky! Sense when did Neville Longbottom strut?


	6. Pumpkin Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hermoine find her Gryffindor courage? It’s about to get hot in here!

It felt odd being out after curfew and not worrying about being caught by Filch, Draco thought. It had been a week since what he’d dubbed “the indecent incident.” He stood out side her door trying to work up the bollocks to knock. Slytherins were known for their cunning not courage. Maybe he’d been foolish to every think they could be more. 

Raising his hand, he was about to knock when the door swung open. 

Stunned they just stared at each other for a prolonged moment. Then “Granger” “Malfoy” they both began at the same time. 

Then “You go.” And “Pardon me.” Again at the same time. 

Chuckling Hermione stepped back. “Would you like to come in? I was just coming to find you.”

Years of ingrained habit allowed him to cover his nervousness with swagger. She was coming to find him? What did that mean? Swallowing down his nervousness, he entered her room like it was nothing unusual to be entering the private chambers of Hermoine Granger. 

Her rooms were laid out the same as his, but where as his had a single neat set of bookshelves along one wall, hers had books on every available surface. “Merlin’s saggy balls Granger, are there any books left in the library?” 

“Annnd there goes the gentleman.” She said, but she was laughing. “Actually these are all mine. Sad, I know.”

Stunned he let his gaze run over the stacks and piles. “You know, we have some really old books in the library at Malfoy Manner, if you’d be interested in having a look.” He said but her stunned expression caught him. Idiot! “Not that you would ever want to go back there after everything. What was I thinking just forget it.” Fuck! Now he was babbling! 

“No!” She cried! “Er, I mean yes!” She face palmed, shaking her head. “I’m a mess. Let me try this again. I would very much love to visit Malfoy library, and while yes I do have bad memories associated with the manor, none of those have to do with you or the library.”

“How could they not have everything to do with me? I was a bloody coward letting my psychotic aunt torture you.” Stepping closer, he caught her hands in his. Tracing his fingers up her arm, reverently touching the violent scar. “Hermoine I will never forgive myself for the coward I was that day!”

Her mouth hung open before she squeezed his hands tightly. “Are you mad? You were so brave that day. There was no way you didn’t recognize us, yet you lied to the lot of them to protect us. With all the craziness of the trials, and the publicity, and well everything, I never got to say thank you. It was very brave, what you did.”

“How? How can you thank me?” 

“Oh Draco, we all had parts to play that day, and everything had to happen the way it did. We would never have lived long enough for Harry to kill that maniac if you’d done anything different.”

“She hurt you.” He whispered softly. “I...I still hear your screams in my nightmares.” He closed his eyes and drew in a shuttering breath. Fuck, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Stop being such a sniveling pussy! He could practically hear his father snear. 

Then he felt it, soft as a whisper, brushing across his lips. His eyes popped open and stormy gray met whisky gold. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t.....” She said breathlessly, her voice trailing off. 

And then they were devouring each other. His lips crashed into hers with a lifetime of pent up desire. Her hands fisted in the silk of his shirt, yanking him closer. 

They stumbled back, tripping over books, pulling at each other’s clothes. At the doorway of her bed room he paused. “Wait!” He gasped. “Be sure Hermione, because I don’t mean this as some casual fling. I’ve wanted it for too long. I can’t be gentle. There are so many naughty nasty things I’ve spent too many years dreaming about doing with you.”

Her eyes widened at his declaration, and he wondered if he’d gone too far too fast, but no. A slow wicked smile spread across her face. “Did you mean it, about the spanking?” And he nearly swallowed his tongue at the mischievous look in her eyes. “Because I’ve been a very naughty girl. I might have even used the ‘M’ word.” 

***

She held her breath, waiting for his response. Would he laugh or worse be disgusted? Then he was pressing her to the doorframe, trailing hot kisses up her chin, nipping her ear sharply.

“Why am I not surprised? You always were a naughty little thing. Maybe what you’ve always needed was an even naughtier snake to keep you in line.” His breath was impossibly hot on her sensitive flesh. 

“I.... ah...maybe I don’t want to behave?” She gasp.

“I certainly hope not.” His grin was positively wicked, but then he stepped back, moving past her to take a seat in the single chair next to her bed. He stretched out his long legs, his gorgeous eyes drinking her in. “Safe word.” He ground out, and her knickers flooded at the command in her voice. 

It took her a moment to comprehend what he’d asked, then stars help her, they were really doing this. “Uhm.... Pumpkin Juice.” A favorite but not one she was likely to shout out in ecstasy. 

“Pumpkin Juice it is.” He said with a nod of confirmation. “Strip. I’ve fantasized about what was beneath those prim and proper clothes since I first discovered what my dick was really for.” He looked ever bit the fallen angel, tasseled golden hair, sinfully fit body and eyes full of dark promise. And she thought this must be what the devil looked like. He cleared his throat and arched a golden eyebrow. “Or are we going to start out with a spanking?”


	7. A Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Don’t say you weren’t warned!

She started, realizing she’d been staring. Swallowing, her shaking hands went to buttons of her blouse. Her hands paused. She wasn’t as young as she used to be. What if he didn’t like what he saw? Only Ron had ever seen her naked. 

“Get out of your head and listen to my voice.” He ordered. 

She huffed a breath. “Easier said than done.” 

“You’ve always had a nasty habit of over thinking things.” He stood and slowly walked towards her. Like a predator, he circled her and she felt her knees weaken at his nearness. He came behind her, pressing his front to her back. She gasped at the hard evidence of his desire. “I think that’s a habit we can break, hmm?” His hands covered hers and he pulled them back to rest on his slim hips. “You don’t move. Keep those naughty little fingers where they are.”

She hissed in a breath and nodded. 

“What was that?” His hand covered her breast, pinching a silk covered nipple just to the point of pain. 

“Yes!” 

“Good, my wicked little witch.” He leaned forward to nuzzle her ear before whispering. “If we’re going to play like this we have to be open and honest. That means no matter how far gone you are, if I ask your question, you answer or everything stops.”

Hermione nodded, before quickly adding, “I understand.” 

“Besides, I love your voice. It’s been giving me wood since I was 14 years old.” He admitted with a chuckle. “Now I’m going to ask you a few nosy questions, and you’re going to give me honest answers so we can hopefully get to know each other better.” 

“What kind of questions?” She asked nervously. Stars, what if he wanted to what she liked and disliked. She had no clue.

“Well, for starters, what actually happened with the Weasel?”

“D..do we have to talk about that?” Dwelling on being dumped, was not exactly a mood enhancer.

“Humor me. I don’t need or want details, but I want to know where I stand.”

“He dumped me. What’s to know? The entire wizarding world knows.” Did he really need her to spell it out? It was humiliating.

“See what I heard is he left you for another woman, which I find hard to believe since I can’t imagine any man foolish enough to let you go. No what I think happened was he finally realized you were out of his league. He found himself a dumbed-down version of you, because he couldn’t handle the real thing.” 

Hermoine swallowed. Was he right? It made sense. “He stayed with his second rate version of me in the States.” 

“Good because I’m a possessive man. Once I have you, I’m never letting you go! He can keep himself on the other side of the pound, far away from what’s mine.” As he said this, he gave her bare nipple a sharp pinch. She gasp, looking down and realizing her shirt hung open and her bra was shoved down. Oh the man was smooth! When had he done that?

***

He honestly wasn’t sure how he was hanging onto his control so well? It was a farce really. This evening wasn’t going like he planned. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that his kinks would line up so completely with hers. He took a deep breath and considered silently casting a calming incantation. 

“Now obviously I have dominate tendencies, though it’s not anything I would ever want twenty-four-seven. And I think because you’ve always had to be in charge, the idea of giving up control really turns you on. Am I right.” He felt her shiver and his cock twitched in his tailored dress pants. Down boy! 

“That sounds so good!” She moaned as he hiked up her skirt, exposing her soft thighs and lace topped stockings. The fabric bunched around her waste, and he wanted to shout at the sight of her black lace covered mound. Sliding his hands up and around, he palmed the luscious curve of her ass. 

“Fuck Hera, you have a body that would give a stone statue a cock-stand!”

“Hera? I like that.” She panted, her breath coming out in soft little breaths.

“Queen goddess, I always thought it suited you. You are a goddess and the Gryffindor queen.” He ground himself into her and growled into her ear. “Now you’re my queen.”

“Aw! Draco please....”. She whimpered, rolling her hips back to meet him. “It’s so good. I need you.”

“How long has it been?”

“I...ah... what does it matter?”

“Answer the question love.”

“Too long.” She finally admitted. 

“Don’t worry. We have all night.” But he was done playing. He yanked her clothes off tossing them carelessly aside. He considered leaving the stockings and garters but decided for this first time, he wanted her gloriously bear. 

When he scooped her up, it was every naughty dream he’d ever had all rolled into one. He laid her upon the bed and had to step back and drink in the view. He read the insecurity in her eyes and wasn’t surprised to see her hands come cover herself. “Stop.” He ordered. “This...”. He actually had to swallow. “This is the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen. I’ve been dreaming about this since we were kids.” His own clothes joined hers on the floor, and his ego swelled at the appreciative look in her eyes. He had tried to stay fit, and he might not appreciate much he’d gotten from his psychotic father, but there was no denying the fact that Malfoy men were hung. He palmed his erection and caught her gaze. “See how hard the sight of you makes me?” 

The bed dipped as he crawled on, locking his eyes with hers. He caught her ankle pressing a warm open mouth kiss to the inside of her calf. He let his gaze rove up the inside of her sleek leg and feast upon the sight of her weeping cunt. He doubted he’d ever see anything more beautiful even if he lived to be as old as Nicholas Flamel. 

She squirmed under his gaze. “Draco please!”

“Please what, love?” Honestly he didn’t know where to start. 

“I...ah...touch me!”

“I am touching you.” He replied, stroking his fingers down the silky inside of her thigh. 

“Oh! More please!” She whimpered. 

“Like this?” He teased stroking the curve of her knee. Gads, even her knees where pretty. 

“Yes, no! Oh, you know!” She was flushed a lovely shade of pink and her little fist were knotting the bed covers as she squirmed. The glistening moisture leaking from her pussy was spreading to coat her thighs. He could smell her arousal, and his cock twitched against his belly aching for the sweet heaven before him. 

“Oh I know, but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear those naughty words come from your prim little mouth. I want to see the dirty girl you hide from every one else. I’m the only one who gets to see the bad girl you really are, yeah?” He stroked his fingers up the inside of her thigh, moving in circles, closer each time but never quite there. 

She whined, arching towards him in vain. “Please Draco, please touch ... “ She gulped in a deep breath and worried her bottom lip. “Please touch my p...pussy. Please make me come!”

And damn if he wasn’t the one nearly coming at her naughty talk. He surged forward, his fingers finding her slit. He prayed she didn’t notice how badly his hands shook. He stroked her open and she arched into his touch, crying out. Her clit when he finally gazed upon it was more precious than any jewel in his vault at Gringots! 

The small swollen bud glistened and beaconed him. He was helpless to resist. He dipped his head a took a long deep swipe with his tongue. Her flavor burst into his mouth, and he groaned deeply. Sweeter than his favorite treacle tart and a hundred times more addictive. He slid his hands under the sexy rounds of her ass and lifted her up so he could taste her better. And he feasted like a starved man, licking, sucking, nibbling. He wanted to devour her, brand her, claim her. 

***

She thrashed under his talented tongue, and the oh-so-sharp brain of the brightest witch of her age ceased to function. “Oh! I never...how...oh Merlin please don’t stop!” She knew she shouldn’t compare, but this was one act Ron had never cared for, and on the rare occasions he’d give in and performed it, it was perfunctory at best. But this, oh my, there were no words! Draco’s mouth worked her like a starving man.

She shoved a fist into her mouth to cover her screams. Surely ladies didn’t cry and wail like a banshee. 

Suddenly he stopped, and she actually felt her eyes well with tears at the loss. 

“Oh no you don’t!” He barked. “Get that hand out of that naughty little mouth.” The order was sharp and did funny things to her insides. “I own your screams of pleasure!”

Her pussy clenched at the erotic possessiveness of that. Slowly she lowered her hand to the sheets, and nodded, but... “I just.... I feel like such an idiot screaming and wailing. You must think me a complete cow.”

He frowned in confusion. “When you scream and cry like that, it makes me feel ten feet tall, because I know I’m making you feel good. One of the things I’ve always secretly loved about you is your passion. Please don’t deny me that.”

Stunned, it took her a moment to form a coherent reply. She reached down to stroke the silky gold of his hair and gave him a tentative smile. “Please Draco, use your mouth on me and make me scream. My body is yours to enjoy.” She arched up to him, offering herself. 

He smiled wickedly. “Oh love, we’re going to make these old stone walls shake!” And he proceeded to do just that, using his tongue, lips, teeth. He had her on the edge of orgasm within moments. “You ready to cum for me?”

“Yes! Oh yes please! I’m so close!” She wailed, beyond embarrassment. 

He slid a long slender finger inside, and her body clenched, aching for more. The finger curled, and oh my god, a man who could find a g-spot? Yes! It was like a bolt of lightening streaking through her. She felt it all the way down to her toes. And then she was coming! Screaming! Her body arching and convulsing harder than she’d ever come in her life. She saw stars and for a long moment, blackness threatened to claim her. 

When she finally came back to herself, he was hovering over her. The look of smug satisfaction on his aristocratic face was almost enough to make her box his ears, but well, he’d earned the right. 

“Still with me beautiful?” He asked, his voice a naughty chuckle. Too blissed out for words, she could only nod. His grin widened, becoming predatory. “Good cause I’m going to fuck you now.” This came out with a growl, and she shivered, her need spiking up again despite having just come like never before. “Say yes!” It was more an order than a request, but she nodded enthusiastically. “No remember what I said. I need the words.” He was stone still, refusing to budge. 

Whimpering, she arched up at him, offering.

“Words Hera!” 

Aw fuck! She silently cursed. How could he think she could be coherent in any way when he’d completely fried her brain? But the stubborn tilt of his chin left no question. “Please Draco, take me, fuck me.” She managed in a hoarse whisper, and he was on her, quick as the snake he always professed to be. 

He caught her thighs, spreading her wide. Taking himself in hand, he leaned in, dragging the throbbing head of his cock through her drenched slit, coating himself in her juices. 

Their eyes locked and for a surreal moment she wondered if she was dreaming. How was it possible that this beautiful man, this man who used to be her enemy, was now here, making her feel things she’d never felt before, making her feel so wanted, so alive? Then he was pushing into her, and all thought ceased. “Oh!” She gasped at the burning stretch. 

“Fuuuucckkk!” He hissed. “You’re so fucking tight!” His head dropped, and he sucked in a long breath. He mummered something that sounded a lot like “Don’t come, don’t come. Fuck don’t come.” 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his self imposed pep talk. The vibration of her body drew a long groan from him. “Be still!” He growled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

“Draco this isn’t a one shot deal, at least I hope not. Fuck me already. If you come, we’ll just get you hard again.”

His beautiful gray eyes popped open to meet hers, and she felt an odd tug in her chest. He shook his head. “I... I don’t want to hurt you. You feel so good, I’ve wanted this for so long. I just don’t know how much control I’m going to have.” He admitted with a rueful smile. 

“I’m a big girl. The only thing that could hurt me right now is for you not to move. Do your worst, my sexy Slytherin.”

He let out another long growl before leaning forward and bracing an arm on either side of her head, the muscles giving a sexy flex. He drew back and slammed into her, their hips making a satisfying smack. She cried out at the delicious combination of pleasure and pain, and her words must have worked because he was done being gentle. He drew back again and again, pounding into her. Their sounds filled the room and just as he’d promised, the walls nearly shook from the shouts and smacking flesh. 

He went down to one elbow and took her lips in a bruising kiss. His other hand worked its way between their writhing bodies to find her clit. He rolled and pinched it in time with his thrust. “You will come for me.” He ordered. “Give it to me. Let me feel that tight little pussy clamp down on my cock!” 

She was helpless to resist. This was like the thrill she got the first time she felt magic flow through her. She threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream and she felt it from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. The orgasm encompassed her entire body, and this time she didn’t fight the darkness that claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but there just didn’t seem to be a good stopping point. Hope you enjoyed. And hope it made you squirm!  
> ;-)


	8. Draco’s Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s face it, someone was taking the walk of shame the next morning.

Draco had never considered the walk of shame from the walkers point of view before, though he’d sent many a partner on it in his time at Hogwarts. One particular memory came to mind and he cringed. A rather haughty Ravenclaw during 6th year. 

“I just don’t see why everyone makes such a big deal out of the little mudblood?” She’d said, ideally twirling her hair. “I mean, not that she’s not smart enough, but if she was really as smart as everyone says she is, why wasn’t she sorted into Ravenclaw?” 

Teenage Draco had given a noncommittal grunt, but he was suddenly angry, though he wasn’t really sure why. He should be agreeing with the cow. Merlin knew if the Dark Lord ever thought he had any kind of sympathy for a mudblood, the cruciatis curse would be the least of his worries. He wrote it off to the strain he was under. He seemed to be angry at everyone lately. All he knew was that he wanted the slag gone from his bed and a very hot shower to wash the too sweet smell of her perfume off. 

“Oh I don’t know, you already have more than your share of know-it-all quim in Ravenclaw. Share the wealth as it were.” He stood, giving her a non-to-gentle shove from the bed. She landed in an ungraceful sprawl. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have an early class and feel the need for a shower.” He turned his back to her, not even flinching when he heard her sobs followed by the slamming door. 

Nope, not his finest hour. In retrospect, he understood his anger at least somewhat. Apparently even then he’d had a soft spot for his little Gryffindor princess. 

But now he was the one quietly creeping along the shadowed corridors hoping not to get caught, walking the walk of shame. Though not really. True to her word, she’d been more than happy to get him hard again. Several more times in fact. He’d always adored her passion, and being the focus, well he just wanted to turn around and go crawl right back into her bed. And plain truth was, he’d enjoyed the times between as well. She felt perfect in his arms, head resting on his chest while he worked his fingers through her tangled curls and they both struggled to remember how to breath. It was beyond his wildest imaginings, and he’d imagined a lot. 

She’d sat up when he’d slipped from the bed this morning, and he’d caught his breath at how well-fucked she looked with her wild tangled hair and kiss swollen lips. 

“Uhm...”. He stumbled over what to say. How did you say that it was the most incredible night if your life and not have it sound like complete rubbish? 

But she’d smiled sweetly. “No need for an the awkward morning after conversation. Neither of us are blushing children. Rose and Hugo will sometimes pop by in the mornings. I figure Scorpios most likely did the same.”

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed.” He said in a rush. 

“Oh no me either.” She quickly agreed, but he could see uncertainty creeping into her beautiful eyes before she could turn them away, and he realized she was playing at a cool she didn’t feel. 

He paused, pulling his shirt on and came to stand in front of her. Catching her chin, he forced her gaze back up to his. “Make no mistake, if I didn’t think you’d run like cornered nyfler, I’d be shouting it from the astronomy tower. I want everyone to know that the most incredible witch in the entire world is mine. And yeah I know that’s possessive, but that’s how we Slytherins are. We hold fiercely to what we treasure, and Hermoine, I have always treasured you above all else. I was just to cowardly to say it.”

Her stunned expression had been adorable, but then she caught the lapels of his shirt and dragged him down for a fierce kiss. He’d been seconds from tumbling her back onto the bed when the alarm on her wand had gone off, signaling time to get up. 

Chuckling, they drew apart. “You better go before we both have a lot of explaining to do.” She said pushing him away with obvious reluctance. 

“As always, you’re right.” He knew his grin was wicked, but couldn’t help it. Stepping back, he added, “but for now, it’s kind of exciting having it as our naughty little secret.” He winked as he ducked out of the room. 

However now, in the cold corridors, he was beginning to feel more like a naughty school boy. 

“That one there’s up to no good!” Groused a portrait of a rather sour looking witch.

“Humph! Slytherins are always up to no good!” Came the reply from a round faced knight in a portrait across the hall. Draco rolled his eyes and kept going. 

A trio of sighs followed this, and he looked up to see three young maidens posed beside a pool. The three witches in the portrait fluttered their eyes at him and sighed again. “Aw! A lover sneaking back from a tryst. How romantic!”

He winked and put a finger to his lips. They fluttered and covered their mouths to smother their giggles. 

Finally breathing a sigh of relief, he slid into his own room, only to be stopped cold by tisking sounds. He froze only to let out a long sigh at the site of Neville Longbottom sprawled out in his chair, enjoying his fire whisky and cigars. 

“Bloody Wanker!” Draco groused, flopping down in the chair next to him. 

“Hey, I’m a concerned friend checking on his mate” 

“Before dawn?” 

Neville set up, going serious. “Actually, we have another case of dragon pox, a seventh year.”

This got Draco’s attention immediately. “But we inoculated all the students.”

“Apparently several of the seventh year’s didn’t take the potion because they heard it makes you impotent.”

“Idiots!” He stood, grabbing his potions bag. 

Neville stood as well, chuckling. “Go take a shower and change first. You smell like you’ve been fucking all night.”

***

Rose Weasley Granger felt like the floor dropped out from under her. She stepped back into the shadows, unsure of what to do. She adored her mother and wanted her to be happy, but how could she be happy with a former Death Eater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! <3


	9. A Little Work in the Potions Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, our lovers work on a little something in the potions lab.

Hermione’s red heals clicked on the stone floors as she made her way down to potion’s classroom in the depths of the ancient castle. She was worried about Draco. He’d spent the last week brewing potion after potion as dragon pox spread through the 7th year boys. She wanted to wring their necks, but figured their misery was punishment enough. In the past three days alone, seven students had been stricken. 

Draco had been working on a potion to excellerate the healing process, but nothing seemed to help. He hated what he perceived as failure. That was something that hadn’t changed from their school days. Neither would accept less than perfection from themselves. It was why they had always been the top two students at Hogwarts in their time. 

She eased open the door to the potions lab, knowing it would be empty this time of night. Catching sight of him sent shivers through her body. He was always so intense when he was working. It was such an incredible turn on to her! He’d rolled up the sleeves of his green silk shirt, revealing the scar that used to be his dark mark. That definitely should not be a turn on, but it was. Oh, she was so twisted. His shimmering silver tie was tossed haphazardly over one of the chairs and she had the briefest flash of him using it to tie her to his desk. Focus Hermoine! She scolded herself 

“You missed dinner again.” She said, gently setting tray down. 

He looked up, tired circles under his eyes. “I hate this! I feel like the answer should be right here!” He said, thunking himself upside the head. 

“Ah sweetie,”. She said, walking around the table and turning him towards her. She knelt in front of him and caught his hands. “Wizards have been trying to figure out a cure for Dragon Pox for centuries. Don’t beat yourself up!” She paused because he was grinning wickedly. “What?”

“Well now, this was the beginning of nearly ever boys fantasy during our time at Hogwarts.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously?”

“Sorry love but any guy who says he didn’t wank to the idea of you between his knees under their desk, is a lieing arse.”

An idea began to form in her head and a naughty grin spread across her face. Maybe what he needed was something to relax him. “And how did your fantasy go?” She asked, sliding her hands up the inside of his thighs. 

He sucked in a ragged breath. “I...” He paused, as though searching for the right words. “I wasn’t always in the best head space back then.” 

She gave him a gentle smile and shook her head. “It’s ok, I used to fantasize about buggering you in front of the entire class. We weren’t exactly friends back then”

He barked out a laugh at her comment. “Oh you naughty wench! There will be no pegging here!” He ran a finger down her cheek and over her lips. “I think you want me to be the top as much as I want top.” 

She opened her mouth and sucked in the diget into her mouth, holding his gaze.

“Yeah, I thought so.” He chuckled. “So my most common fantasy would go something like this.” He wound his fingers through her hair, before firmly fisting a handful. “You’d always out score me in class so when I proposed a little wager, you didn’t hesitate to accept. In my fantasy you’d be oh so confident, you’d easily take the bait.”

She shivered at the darkness in his tone. “Wh..what was the wager?” Stars, did she really sound that breathless already? 

“You win, you get an original 1532 copy of Hogwarts A History from the library at the manor. I win, well,” he gave a naughty chuckle. “I win and I gat to do what ever I want to you for an entire night. And of course, this one time, when it really matters, guess who wins?” 

“Or maybe I let you win because secretly I want the same thing you do?”

“Mmmm, most likely but it starts here.” He gave her hair a sharp tug. “Take out my cock and get it nice and wet.”

Her hands were shaking slightly as they went to the silver buckle of his dragon -hide belt. This was not something she’d ever enjoyed before, finding the act rather messy and gross, but he’d eunthisiticlly preformed it on her, and she knew he was stressed. It was the rough dominate timber of his voice that really did it though. There was something very empowering about taking this usually smooth, sophisticated man and making him come undone. 

His cock sprang free and she licked her lips, contemplating it. She’d never really studied the male anatomy in detail before. It was just an ends to a means, but Draco’s cock was actually rather nice looking. Long, pale, thick as her wrist, springing from a nest of golden curls. The swollen head was already leaking pearly pre-come. On impulse, she dipped down and swiped her tongue over it to taste. She hadn’t expected to like it, but the salty flavor wasn’t bad, and the guttural groan he let out did funny things to her insides. 

“Stop teasing!” He ground out between clenched teeth. “Open.” This was an order and it caused an odd shiver to skate down her spine. She should be offended, not turned on right? But there was no denying the dampness flooding her knickers. Oh she was a twisted witch, but she realized that she was okay with that. She met his gaze and knew that he was more than okay with it too. It was a heady, empowering feeling to own her sexuality and not be embarrassed about it. 

Opening her mouth and hollowing her cheeks, she took him in, feeling the head slide over her tongue. He bumped the roof of her mouth, and she sucked him back to the point of almost gagging. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the reflex, but she forced herself to breath through her nose. 

She’d read a book several years ago with tips on livening up your love life, and was finally excited to put some practice knowledge to it. She breathed through her nose again and swallowed experimentally. 

“Oh Merlin’s saggy fucking balls Granger!” Came his shout, and she smiled despite the mouthful of cock. Swallowing again, she was rewarded by his hand tightening in her hair as he threw back his head and shouted. “Fuck!”

***

He was going to come! He was going to blow his wad like a third year with his first girl! Picture Hagrid in a Speedo! He chanted to himself over and over, but it wasn’t working. His head jerked up as he felt her throat flex around him. Mother of god? How could this feel so good? She bobbed up, trailing her tongue along the underside as she went. Swirling around the head before diving back down again. 

His hand fell away from her hair and he caught the armrest of his chair in a death grip. His nails dug into the soft wood, leaving tiny half moons. Was it possible to die from a blow job?

“Hera....”. He gasped. “Fuck Hera slow down or you’re going to get a mouthful!” He warned, barely recognizing his own shaky voice. 

She looked up, boldly meeting his eyes before reaching down to knead his heavy balls. It was more than any wizard could take. To hell with any childhood fantasy. This was so much better. His head fell back in a roar. The tingling in the base of his spine exploded through him. His balls drew up, and he bloody well saw stars! 

When he could finally conjure a coherent thought, she was resting her head on his thigh, smiling up at him, looking for all the world like the cat that swallowed the cream. 

She stood and extended her hand. “Let’s go bed, love.” Nodding dumbly, he tucked himself back into his trousers. 

***

In the Astronomy tower Rose yanked the Marauders Map out of Albus Potter’s hands. 

“It’s not working!” She barked impatiently. 

“Of course not, you daft bint.” Scorpious Malfoy said with an exaggerated eye roll. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket and tapped the yellowed parchment. “I Solemnly Swear I’m Up To No Good.” With a surge of Magic, footprints began to move across the page. 

“Where is she?” Rose demanded.

The three studied the map. “Potions Lab.” Albus pointed quietly. Rose followed the direction of his fingers. Sure enough, there were the dainty foot prints of Hermoine Granger, bracketed on either side by the much larger feet of Draco Malfoy. 

“Criky!” She muttered. “What’s she doing? Sitting on top of him?”

“Well now if you need a demonstration, I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Scorpious offered with a wicked grin. 

“How can you joke?” She shouted, smacking him in the arm. “This is serious! What if.... what if.... oh gods, we could end up as brother and sister. We can’t stand each other!” She ended in a high pitched screech. 

“Correction,” he began with a frown of frustration. “You can’t stand me. I’m more ambivalent to you.” He shrugged. “You’ve always been quick to turn you Gryffindor judgement on me, before you even knew me. Leave our parents be. My dad’s been alone a long time and you’re mom’s a good person. If they make each other happy, then great I say. Maybe it’s not all about you for once!” He brushed past her, shooting his best friend a look over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later Al.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this. It’s been floating in my head for a while, so it’s good to finally get it out.


	10. Where Do We Go From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and sentiment.

The next few weeks passed quickly between tending the sick students and teaching the ones who weren’t. They fell into an easy routine, spending nearly every night curled up in each other’s arms. 

Hermoine found Draco to be an enthusiastic and inventive lover. Nothing freaked him out, and he seemed willing to give anything a try at least once. 

Just yesterday, he’d come to her office on the pretense of discussing a student. She’d ended up face down over her desk. She’d teasingly asked him what he could possibly want from a little mudblood like her. In an instant, her skirts had been tossed up and nickers shredded. He’d proceeded to spank her till she begged for mercy and swore to never joke about it again. He’d followed the spanking up with tender kisses over the reddened area before sinking balls deep. Their loving had been raw and ragged and she’d known without a doubt, she was falling head over heals in love with him. 

She just wasn’t sure how he felt. She knew he cared for her, and lord knew he was possessive, but she also knew the loss of his wife had hurt him in ways she couldn’t imagine. And was she ready to jump back in so soon? She and Ron had married far to young, but she also knew, without a doubt, that this was not a rebound romance. They both had children to think about as well, so their relationship remained a closely guarded secret. 

Though she was fairly certain Neville and Hanna knew, their knowing smirks giving them away. This morning Neville had burst out laughing when she’d winced sitting down. Somehow the tosser knew about her well-spanked bottom. Later Hanna had offered her a restorative potion. 

This evening she was straddling him as he sat in his plush chair before a roaring fire in his quarters. A rare spring snowstorm raged outside, the wind whistling past the windows.

“Ah Hera, you are a goddess!” Draco groaned, grinding up into her, his fingers digging into her hips. “Fuck you feel so good!”

Hermoine threw back her head, the pleasure almost to much. She’d have bruises the shape of his fingertips tomorrow but didn’t care. “Yes, Draco, yes!” She drove herself down on him, loving the fullness that bordered on the point of pain. 

“You love being stuffed full of my cock don’t you?” He growled, and she whimpered. His dirty talk always got to her!

“Yes! You feel so good! So big! Almost too big!” 

“That’s right, but you love it!” Reaching down, he stroked her clit roughly. “Who owns this pretty pink pussy?” She whimpered. Their heavy breathing filled the air, competing with the storm raging outside. He pinched her clit hard. “Who?” He demanded. 

“Please Draco!” She loved these games they played. He would tease; she would feign aloofness; he would bring her to the edge, over and over until she was willing to beg. They both would end up coming completely undone. 

“You know what you have to do if you want to come little one!” He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to him for a kiss. When they broke apart, he caught her bottom lip in his teeth. “Admit what we both know.” 

She inhaled deeply, eyes locking and clashing. “You, damn you! I belong to you!” But then she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, giving it a sharp tug as well. “But make no mistake, Draco Malfoy, I might be yours, but you belong to me as well!” She ground her lips into his, taking and bruising. 

He returned the kiss with just as much possessives. Breaking away, he roared and his orgasm triggering her own. 

***

He inhaled deeply, loving the sweet scent of her hair. He was in so fucking deep! So completely screwed. “Hera,” he began, “I know we agreed to keep this thing between us secret, and I’m good with that for now....” He paused, considering how to phrase his request. She was going to think him mental. “And I realize it’s a bit juvenile but .... er... will you be my girlfriend?” You idiot! Are you trying to sound like a bloody wanker? Did he really just say that out loud? Argh! He back peddled. “I mean. I know it’s probably silly and ...”

Her hand gently covered his mouth. She was smiling and not in a “you’re-a-bleeding-moron” smile but a genuine, truly happy smile. She laced her fingers through his, and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. “Yes.” She said simply. 

“Yeah?” He knew he was grinning like a loon.

“Well you know, if you think you can put up with a know-it-all m......” 

He raised a sharp golden eyebrow., his palm cupping her arse. “Don’t!”

She grinned. “Oh yeah, what you gonna do?”

He proceeded to show her to both their satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still liking this. Thank you to everyone for support!!!


	11. Pay It Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermoine and Draco have a chance to pay it forward.

Hermoine sat grading papers, fighting for concentration. She heard the classroom door open, and glanced up. She knew Draco had a class of third years at this time every afternoon. “Little terrors know just enough to be dangerous.” He always said. 

The perpetual smile of Hannah Longbottom greeted her. The adorable little blond always reminded Hermoine of sunshine, especially with her habit of always wearing bright yellow. “I hoped I’d find you here.” Hannah said as she pulled a chair up to Hermione’s desk. 

“Is everything okay?” Hermoine asked, sensing something was troubling the little Hufflepuff. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes today. A sudden thought occurred to her. Did Hannah disapprove of her relationship with Draco? She’d thought her friend supported her. A lump formed in her throat. 

“Well you know Neville and I have tried for years to have children.” Hannah began with a sad smile. “It’s hard in families with old blood. That’s why there are so many only children.”

Hermoine sucked in a breath. That wasn’t what she’d expected. Shelf absorbed much Hermoine? Pushing her selfish thoughts aside, she tried to figure out what to say that wouldn’t sound like empty platitudes. “I’ve heard that. I...is there anything to be done?” She asked feeling rather lame. 

Hannah shrugged a sad smile. “We accepted it long ago, and really I can’t complain. The children of Hogwarts have become like our own. Each year we get nearly a thousand new children. I thought I was okay with, but then I received a post yesterday from a friend in the states.” She pulled the battered letter out and handed it to Hermoine. The worn edges testament to how many times it had already been read. 

Ignoring the pang of de-ja-vous at the letter, the Gryffindor opened it and began to read. This was definitely not a “Dear Jane” letter. “Well Hannah, this is wonderful news!” She exclaimed. “Those children will be very lucky to come live with you and Neville.”

“They aren’t babies, but that’s okay. Really I’m worried that Neville and I will be able to handle two teenagers. They’ve already been through so much. What if we muck it up?” Hannah twisted her hands nervously and Hermoine could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

“What utter non-sense! There aren’t two people who would be more perfect! You and Neville are kind, loving, caring, smart, brave... do I really need to go on?”

Hannah gave a watery laugh. “So you think we’d be okay? We really value your opinion.”

Hermoine rolled her eyes. “Do I need to pack you off myself? Woman go get those children!”

***

Within less than a week Hannah was packed and ready to use the long distance port-key she’d received from the Ministry. Hermoine had happily used some of her old contacts to expedite it. 

Between upcoming OWLS and NEWTS, there was no way Neville could go with her, so the decision was made that she would go on to New York to meet the children and enjoy a brief holiday. Neville would follow at the end of the term. 

“Interesting that Hannah was able to get a suite at the most prestigious wizarding hotel in New York.” Hermoine smirked as she cuddled with Draco reading. 

“Just luck, I’m sure.” He demurred, and she rolled her eyes. 

“You are so full of it! Underneath that aragaunt exterior, you’re the biggest softie!” 

“Shhh woman! I have a reputation to protect!”

“Well I’m sure if someone had done something incredibly generous, then a reward might be in order.” She added with a twinkle. 

He returned her smirk with a devilish one of his own. “A reward you say? Perhaps you better demonstrate.” 

So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter I wrote. The story is mostly done, but it felt like it was missing something.


	12. What’s Rose To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she’s ever wanted was her mother’s happiness.

By the time the first buds began to pop out on the trees, the Dragon Pox epidemic had begun to settle down. The afflicted students recovered far quicker than their professors and began to slowly return to class. 

Rose Granger Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table staring at her mother thoughtfully. She looked.... happy. Had she ever seen her mother smile that much? Her mind went back to the scathing words of Scorpious Malfoy. “It’s not always about you.” Was she being selfish? Her Uncle Harry got along the the Malfoys well enough, and she trusted him. Her father had always hated them, but then again, her father’s judgement hadn’t exactly turned out to be the best. 

Up at the professor’s table, she watched Professor Malfoy lean over and whisper something into her mother’s ear. A bright blush spread over Hermione’s face, she shot him a secret smile. Rose’s eyes grew wide as she watched her mother’s hand stealthily glide beneath the table. Professor Malfoy shuddered and closed his eyes for a second. He didn’t look like a genocidal Death-Eater. He looked... well hell, he looked like a man in love. 

Her gut twisted with guilt. Was she really as selfish as she felt? Was it wrong to want her parents back together? Had her father ever looked at her mother like Professor Malfoy just did? 

She jumped up from the table, barely able to stand her own presence. 

She was no more than a dozen steps out of the main hall when a hand caught her shoulder. Spinning, she met the frosty gray eyes of Scorpious Malfoy. He pulled her into an empty classroom.

“Just don’t. Leave them be.” He pleaded. 

“If....if they aren’t doing anything wrong, why keep it a secret?” She protested though it sounded lame even to her own ears.

“Yeah well, fine I’ve been nice so far, but just remember I wasn’t sorted into Slytherin for no reason!” He took a step towards her, and she swallowed hard. She’d forgotten how much taller he’d grown. 

Turning, she fled. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before her temper caught up with her. No! By Godric, wouldn’t be cowed by a damn Slytherin! 

Marching back to the classroom, she burst in, mouth open to deliver a scathing retort. It died on her tongue as her eyes took in the sight of her cousin Albus enthusiastically kissing his best friend. 

***

Later that night, Rose sat curled up on one of the overstuffed couches in the Gryffindor common room. She felt it dip and looked up to see James Potter’s friendly face. The her oldest cousin had always been the most laid back of them all. His easy smile reminded her of her Grandfather Weasley. 

“How you doing Rosie-Posie?” He asked, giving her foot a nudge. “You’ve been awful quiet the last few weeks. Everything okay?” 

She shrugged. At first she’d kept her mother’s secret out of embarrassment, but lately she’d been feeling guilty, not for keeping the secret, but for begrudging her mother’s happiness. Her confrontation with Scorpious hadn’t helped. She wondered if James knew about the true nature of his brother’s relationship with his best friend. Not that she had anything against it. She wasn’t judgmental or anything. At least she’d always thought of herself as open minded. She’d fled like a coward after catching her cousin in such an awkward position. 

“L...lots on my mind, I guess.” She shrugged. “It’s just, you know sometimes your thinking has a way of changing, ya’ know. You kind of realize you’re being stupid, only to apologize for being stupid would cause you to do something even more stupid.”

“You lost me.” He chuckled. “But then again Mum always says my dad can be rather dense when it comes to the female species. Must be a family trait.” 

“I was just worried someone I care about might get hurt, but now, I think I might be the one who hurts them.”

“Oh Rosie, I don’t believe that for a minute. You have a good heart. I’m sure when the time comes, you’ll figure out the right thing to do.” He gave her foot a squeeze as he stood. “And if you need me to pound them for you, just say the word!” He added with a wink before turning towards the boys dorms. 

He made it only three steps before he drop to the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head and he began to jerk wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there. Another quick chapter.


	13. Revelations & Buyterfly Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to come out, but no one expected this.

Rose wrung her hands in worry, as she stood outside the Hogwarts hospital wing. Her brother Hugo was keeping little Lilly Potter company in the Gryffindor common room. Albus and Scorpious stood across the hall quietly talking, but if anyone noticed the occasional overly friendly touch, no one said anything. Now that she knew though, Rose couldn’t help but notice their loving looks and apparent devotion. Her heart twisted, aching in her chest.

She’d realized something in the last few hours. She wasn’t disturbed or bothered by the relationship of her mother and professor or that of her cousin. She was jealous. She was every bit the selfish twit Scorpious had accused her of being. It was a hard pill to swallow. She’d always considered herself a good person, but apparently she still had a lot of work to do. 

The door to the wing opened, revealing a tired and worried Harry Potter. The three students rushed forward, eager for an update. 

“Dad?” Albus was first to reach his father. The two brother might not often see eye to eye, but their affection for each was always apparently. 

“It’s a reaction of some kind, we think. I was hoping Hermoine might have an idea or Draco would know a potion to counter act it, but I sent my patronous down to both their quarters, and neither answered. Rose, Scorp, you wouldn’t know where your parents might be would you?” 

Rose eyes met the Slytherin’s, panic rising in her throat. She bit her lip. Nope, she wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t rat them out. She’d go find them on her own, and a shared glance with Scorpious and Albus told her they were on the same page.

However, Harry Potter didn’t survive a war and rise to the position of Head Arura for nothing. His gaze flitted between the three young people in front of him suspiciously. “This is not a time for secrets.” His voice was calm but firm, and Rose suddenly understood why so many if his captures confessed. A cold sweat broke out all over and she buried her her sweating palms into the pockets of her jumper.

“We might know,” Scorpious began vaguely. “We can go look.”

Harry’s piercing green eyes narrowed. “Don’t think I don’t know you have the map boys.” 

Sighing, Albus pulled it from inside his robe. “We were going to get them, I swear Dad!” 

“I know son. And I admire you for the loyalty of whatever secret you’re keeping, but there are times when you have to make hard decisions.” Rose knew how strained the relationship between father and son had been in the past, and held her breath, waiting for Albus’ reaction, but her handsome cousin simply sighed and opened the map. 

“They are most likely in the Potion’s Lab this time of night.” 

“Are they working in a project together?” Harry asked in confusion. 

“Oh I’m sure they are working on something, you dolt.” This came from Ginny Weasley Potter as she joined their group. 

The three youths blushed and refused to meet the eyes of either adult. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, turning towards his wife. 

“Hell Harry, how can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time? The tension between those two has always been thick enough to cut with a knife.” She tapped the map, and the ink swirled as the magic spread across the page. 

Sure enough there were the footprints of the two missing professors, in the potions lab. This time Hermione’s feet were on the outside, with Draco’s planted in between. At that proximity, there was little doubt as to what the couple were doing. 

“Oh my!” Ginny breathed.

“Er...” Harry stuttered, obviously at a loss. 

“Yeah.” This came from Scorpious. “So for everyone’s dignity, I’ll just pop down there...”

“No.” Harry said, quickly recovering. “Patronous is still faster. And probably safer for all of us.” The silver stag shot out of his wand and was gone before anyone could protest. 

***

“Yes! Oh please Draco, I’m so close!” Hermoine pleaded. Her hands were pinned above her head as he slowly stroked in and out of her teasingly.

“You don’t come till I say you can sweeting.” He growled. “I love knowing you’re all mine!”

A blinding light bounced into the room, startling the pair. They froze at the sight of Harry’s stag patronis. 

“Is that?” Draco asked in a weary voice. 

“Yeah.” 

“Should we follow?”

“Harry wouldn’t have sent it down if it wasn’t urgent.” They broke apart and began to dress, the desire they’d been feeling doused like a dip into Black Lake. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask how he found us.” Draco grumbled, fastening his silver silk tie and pulling on his black robe. 

“I know right!” She nodded slipping on her favorite red leather pumps.

They followed the silvery apparition out of the depths of the castle, picking up speed as they realized they were heading towards the hospital wing. 

All heads turned as they burst through the doors. Rose launched herself into her mother’s arms. “Oh mum! It’s James. I was there.” 

“Shh... sweetie let’s us have a look.” She nodded to Harry and Ginny before dropping down next to her nephew. 

“Poppy, what are the symptoms?” Draco asked Hogwarts beloved nurse. 

“He’s struggling to breath. He was having fits when Rose levitated him in. Her sharp thinking saved him, for certain.”

The Professors began to go over the symptoms in detail, Hermoine and Draco falling into a quick rhythm. 

Suddenly Draco turned. “Children, go search his room. You’re looking for a small potion vile. It’s contents should be bright yellow and smell like candy floss.” Rose nodded, grabbing each boy’s hand and dragging them out. 

“You think it’s Butterfly Petals?” Harry asked in shock. “That shouldn’t cause this response.” Butterfly Petals was a common “picker-up” potion used by the upper classman during their finals. It was normally harmless, giving a relaxed feeling of happiness and well being. 

“Normally it wouldn’t, however there was one documented reaction to Butterfly Petals very similar to this from a long time ago. This is something that would only effect a true descendent of Godric Gryffindor.”

“Oh Stars, you’re right!” Hermoine cried. “How could I not have realized?” 

“What?” Harry and Ginny cried together in frustration. “We would really like to know what you two geniuses have figured out.” Harry added between gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist another chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying this.


	14. Really Should Have Read Hogwarts a History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose to the rescue!

Rose and Scorpious sat with Lilly while Hugo and Albus searched James’ room.

“I feel like it’s right here.” Rose muttered, tapping her head. 

“What’s right there?” Asked Scorpious, unable to follow the girls ramblings. 

“The answer. We should know this.” 

“We’re good, but we can’t know everything. Just like it’s not all about you, everything isn’t always your fault either. Rose you’re one of the strongest girls I know, but you can’t carry the world on your shoulders.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly. 

“He’s right Rose.” Little Lilly piped in. “I know you try and take care of everyone and when you’re dad left, you tried to take that on you too. You can’t fix everyone’s mistakes.” 

Rose looked at her younger cousin fondly. “You’re pretty darn smart Lills.” 

“Hey, I’m not exactly a dunce, either!” Scorpious objected, good naturedly. 

Lilly winked at Rose. “You’re not bad for a Slytherin. At least you’re pretty.”

Scorpious sputtered but something on the bookshelf behind him caught her eye and it was like someone cast Lumas! She grabbed Scorpious’ hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. We need to go see Professor Longbottom.”

***

Hermoine looked up as a confused and sleepy Neville Longbottom followed his students into the crowded hospital wing. She knew he wasn’t sleeping well with Hannah gone. It was taking much longer to fetch the children than it should have. She made a mental note to make a few calls, but now wasn’t the time for that. 

“What in the world is going on? Rose said you needed Dogcha Root?” Neville asked breathlessly.

All eyes swung towards the young Gryffindor and a flush spread across her cheeks at all the attention. “Uhh... well it all fits doesn’t it?”

“It does! You’re brilliant Rose! Twenty-five points for Gryffindor!” Everyone gasp at the surprising declaration from Draco Malfoy. “I was getting ready to send someone to fetch you Nev.”

“I thought dogcha root was only good for...er...digestive issues.” Neville questioned as he handed the vial over. It was a simple enough root to grow, one normally assigned to first years. It was a great treatment for nervous little tummies. The idea that it might help symptoms as severe as those displayed by James was staggering. 

Draco worked quickly, pressing the root under the sleeping boy’s tongue. Within moments, his breathing began to ease, the jagged weazing transforming to soft even breaths. 

“Oh thank Merlin!” Ginny declared, sagging with relief. She hugged her niece affectionately. “But Rose, how did you know? Draco only realized because he’s a Potion Master.”

“Actually, no that was something I learned just from reading.” Draco declared, his eyes landing on Rose knowingly. He looked around and realized no one else understood but Hermoine and Rose. “Honestly, are we the only three that read ‘Hogwarts: A History?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with my silly little romp.


	15. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the secrets out. How will everyone react?

The large group sat around a table at The Three Broomsticks several days later. James had made a full recovery but was still enjoying the extra attention from his mother as well as the majority of the teenage witches at Hogwarts. 

Harry raised a glass of butterbear. “To James’ quick recovery and Rose’s quick thinking!”

Hermoine looked around the table fondly. It was so hard to believe how much her life had change in a year. 

The young ones sat at one end of the table, amicably chatting. This was new, as old rivalries died hard at Hogwarts, but she supposed that if she and Draco could learn to get along, anyone could right? Her hands found his under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Their eyes met and she nodded. 

Clearing his throat, Draco stood. “So I... well we, have an announcement to make.” At everyone’s shocked expressions he chuckled. “No not that, at least not yet, maybe one day if I’m lucky. Anyway, as most of you have guessed, Hermoine and I have been seeing each other for a while. We’ve kept it quiet, well because of circumstances being what they are. But we’re done hiding it.” He nodded and set back down, amused by everyone’s stunned silence. 

“Say something.” Hermoine said after a moment. 

“About time.” Ginny snarked. 

“What?” This came from Hermoine, Draco, and Harry. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Look, Ron was my brother, and don’t get me wrong, I love him, but it was clear for everyone to see how mismatched the two of you were. Doesn’t make either of you bad. It just is what it is. Add in that at nearly ever Ministry function you and Draco end up in a heated debate. It was like you enjoyed arguing, but no one was fooled. Well except Harry who still thinks of you as the little sister he needs to protect. I mean really, how many years if foreplay do you need?” This was met with a few gasp and several good natured chuckles, but Ginny just shrugged. “Life is too short not to be happy, so be happy.” 

Ginny’s acceptance made Hermione’s chest squeeze, but there were other people who’s opinion mattered more. Her eyes swung to the children at the far end of the table. A lump formed in her throat at Rose and Scorpious’ encouraging smiles. Hugo was surprisingly grinning. He leaned over to elbow James and held out his hand. His older cousin handed him a gallon and muttered something about never betting with a Weasley again. She REALY didn’t want to know what that was about. 

Lastly her eyes came back to Harry, her oldest friend. Her brother in every way that mattered. His eyes moved from Hermoine to Draco before he extended his hand. She caught the swallow she was sure Draco hoped no one would notice. The former enemies had formed a begrudging tolerance for their son’s sake. “You hurt her, and I’ll make you wish the dementors had gotten you.” Harry added. 

Draco laughed good naturedly. “In your dreams Potter!” But they were both smiling. 

***

“If I’m dreaming, don’t ever wake me.” Hermoine sighed, curled up in Draco’s arms much later. News of their relationship had spread throughout the school like wild fire. The Headmistress had, of course, requested they keep the public displays to a minimum. The boys gave her knowing grins, which she pointedly ignored. The girls sighed and giggled. All-in-all the great catastrophe they’d feared had come to naught. Everyone seemed happy for them, most importantly, their children.

They were making plans to take a family trip once school let out for the summer. Draco owned houses through out the world. His wealth was still a bit overwhelming, but she’d grinned as she told him she’d “learn to cope.”

***

For his part, Draco was still in a bit of a shock. When he thought of the mechanics that had led to this point, it was staggering. His Slytherin ancestors would be proud. 

When Scorpious told him about the Weasel’s foolish defection, his first inclination had been to storm the ministry and claim what he’d let slip through his fingers as a foolish child. But he’d bided his time. He knew she’d need time to heal, and he respected her to much to prey on her in a rare moment of weakness. Then he’d received the letter from Nev, requesting help with the Dragonpox that had arrived at Hogwarts and Hogsmead, and he’d recognized an opportunity too perfect. So he’d begun to plan. 

According to Madame Pomfry, the professors just needed a few weeks rest. Draco had convinced them spend the remainder of the year recovering in his vacation home in Greece with a sizable amount of gallons to go along with it. They worked hard and deserved it, he’d told them. Convincing the Headmistress to take on two untrained professors had also involved a large donation. Well, she was thrilled with the idea of Hermoine coming back to Hogwarts. Him, not so much. That had taken every bit if his Malfoy charm. 

And then he’d blown it on the train. Foot-in-mouth disease right there. He’d been on the verge of panic when the naughty drawing had shown up. It was now framed in his private potions lab at Malfoy manner. He’d also tracked down the creative Hufflepuff behind it and ensured there would be no more such artwork. It had taken some manipulation to get Neville to speak up on his behalf, including an unbreakable vow that he would never hurt Hermoine. Neville didn’t play when it came to his friends. 

He was still a bit dazed that it had all worked. His dream girl was actually his. She might not know it yet, but he’d already commissioned an obscenely large engagement ring. The right opportunity would come along for that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. I have written an Epilogue after this, so hang around through the closing credits for a couple bonus scenes!


	16. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue I promised!

Rose ducked into the Astronomy Tower, tip-toeing. She’d asked Albus and Scorpious to meet her there.

The pair sat looking out over the star filled night sky. To the casual observer they just looked like two close friends, but she caught the soft brush of Albus hand against Scorpious thigh when the blond leaned in a little closer than necessary. 

A lump formed in her throat. She didn’t like the jealousy she was feeling. 

They turned to face her, uncertain looks in their faces. “We...ahm...we got your message.” Albus said nervously. 

“I know it’s late but...”. She paused and swallowed. “I wanted to apologize and clear something up.”

Scorpious raised an eye brow. “Interesting. We’re listening.”

Rose took a deep breath. Humility was not one of her strong traits. “I just...I wanted to apologize for being such a judge mental twat.” She said the last in a rush, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. “And...And I just wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me. It’s no one’s business, and I’ll support you no matter what.” There she’d said it. She sighed and smiled tentatively. It felt good to get it out.

The boys where still for a moment, then Albus jumped up and rushed her. She squeaked at the bear hug. When had he gotten so tall? “Can’t breath!” 

He laughed, easing back. “You’re the best cousin ever! You don’t know what that means to me.” 

“And don’t think we don’t know how hard it was for you admit you were, what did you say, a ‘twat’ yes, perfect word.” Scorpious added with a laugh. 

She rolled her eyes at the blond Slytherin. “I still think you’re an ass. That hasn’t changed.” 

But he just laughed. “I do try.”

***

“It’s a shame she’s your cousin.” Scorpious said once they were alone again. 

“I know. She would be perfect.” Albus sighed, feeling Scorpious’ warm breath on his ear. 

“Is that why you let her think we’re gay?” He whispered as he pressed himself into his friend, grinding his growing erection into Albus’ firm bum. 

“One step at a time. Don’t worry my love. We will find our perfect third.” Albus replied breathlessly. He could definitely understand why his aunt Hermoine had fallen so hard for his friend’s father. Malfoy men were irresistible when they wanted something. 

***

Hannah Abbott Longbottom sat nervously in the New Orleans branch of MACUSA. So far she’d apperated from New York, to San Diego, to Austin, and now to New Orleans. Little known fact about Hufflepuffs, they don’t usually have a temper but when they do, they come out with such venom, that even a Slytherin would be proud, and right now, Hannah Was ready to bring out her badger claws on someone. 

“Please explain to me again how you have lost my children?” She asked through gritted teeth. Oh she may not have birthed them, but with every minute, of every day, they became more hers. And no one threatened what was hers. 

“Well....” The nervous social service witch began, ringing her hands. There was a sudden ruckus outside the door before it burst open. A gruff looking Auror who reminded her very much of Mad-Eye Moody from her youth, stood there holding a slight young woman by the scruff of her neck. Clinging to the girls leg was a child no more than ten years old. The old Auror stepped aside and levitated a rather large youth with wavy black hair into the room. 

The boy had a gash on his head and was out cold. The youngest child sobbed, on the verge of hysteria. The girl looked she might have som badger claws of her own. 

Hannah didn’t think, she just reacted. She was moving so fast, she was a yellow blur. One moment the Auror was man-handling her children, the next moment he was pinned to the wall. The boy dropped to the ground and the girl leapt to protect him. The child continued to bawl. 

“You will not manhandle my children!” Hannah ground out, teeth clenched. She dropped to her knees next to the boy, though perhaps boy wasn’t the correct term. He was nearly a half a head taller Neville, though with the ganglyness and big ears of youth. One day though, he would be a force to be reckoned with. 

Moving her wand to his temple, she muttered a soft healing spell. “Well now, that’s better.” Her eyes moved from the social witch to the Auror, who was still shaking his rattled head. “Would someone please tell me who felt it necessary to treat my charges like fugitives?”

***

Scarlet Graves eyed the pretty blond witch crouched beside her brother. A lump formed in her throat. They’d learned the hard way not to trust many people, but if this was her Aunt Lettie’s friend, then maybe. She’d certainly handled that nasty old Auror Rottenburger. 

Her eyes met her brother, Robin’s uncertainly. He was just ten months her senior, though everyone thought him much older because of his size. She pulled her little sister, Telly closer, patting her back as her tears dried to hiccups. 

Robin’s gaze asked her the question she knew was reflected in hers. 

Dare they trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I’ve already started working on a sequel. :).


End file.
